voidsailorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Anduin
The silver elves Language: elven, common Favored regions: Belodién, New Gallad, Midland Favored religions: Eden, Faenya, Nepthys, Celaniwen, Luthic, Erdariel Favored alignments: CG, NG Favored classes: bard, cleric, monk, rogue, ranger, sorcerer, wizard Male names: '''Azdral, Dalmielren, Devaryll, Elror, Gofinderil, Riendor, '''Female names: Aranell, Elenmor, Elraldra, Ilmi, Ingedhell, Merinahirr, Nethal, Varekael, '''Appearance: '''The Anduin are long and thin with long, skinny limbs, neck and fingers. Male Anduin can become easily 2 meters and females are only slightly shorter. Their ears grow into a point which tends to grow longer when the Anduin ages. Beside the ears there are little other signs of aging. The skin of an Aduin is almost transparent white and they have white hair. Just like other elven kind they have large pupils and their eyecolor can differ greatly. History The Silver elves, haunted by their history and their glory faded away into forgetfulness, yet proud of the last remains of the legacy of their former kin; the Anduin are…complicated. The rivalry and corruption between the families torn their great empires apart, and they have a hard time adapting to the newer races that rule over the void instead of them. During the last era, several powerful dynasties ruled over almost every part of the small ring. The glory of their culture rivaled with the legendary Aderan nation of first men or even their ancestors; the Halarim . They enslaved the primitive humans for labor and cannon fodder and explored many parts of the great ring, creating outposts everywhere in the void. Their empires where grand and wide, but corruption and dark powers tainted the leaders of their kin, and one for one, the dynasties fell. Eventually came the resistance of the humans that started the slave war, and ended the grand empires of the Anduin. These days, the Anduin live in isolated villages within forests scattered through the void. Most of them within the old ruins of their ancestors in the white forests of Belodién. Personality For those unfamiliar with the silver elves, they may seem care free, whimsical and indifferent of almost a cruel degree. Yet every Anduin has a natural born urge for a strong sense of purpose, called the ‘beckoning. With an almost immortal soul, the Anduin believe, that of all the sentient races, they have the power to leave a mark on the world. Some still believe their old philosophy that they are, as a race, destined for greatness. Their beckoning is seen as their personal path to this greatness and young elves look passionate for signs of their beckoning. Sign can be anything, like the shape of a flock of birds or patterns on a leaf. Eventually, the Anduin receives a powerful moment of clarity where he realizes his life’s potential. On the moment the beckoning reveals itself, it’s often in the company of some sort of divination or insight. Some even believe they could look into the future. These days, most Anduin seek this purpose in many forms of self-perfection, from the monks of the Adalannon till the loremasters of Nepthys. Others seek it in material wealth, power or even darker places. The beckoning and its urge for greatness is a treacherous path with temptation. The elves that haven’t got their beckoning yet, or are obstructed to follow it, can be restless, aggravated or even violent. Most other races have trouble trusting the silver folk; they have a rich history of power-abuse, plotting and viciousness. Yet, their immortality and supremacy over many forms of magic inspires not only fear, but also both awe and respect. The Silver Folk try to be courteous as possible towards the younger races, hoping that they stop seeing them as a threat. The current rulers are especially kind towards the Sertians , which has suffered the most of the enslaving in the past. Elves who grow up with other races outside of the sheltered elf society tend to become melancholic and wistful. With others around them ate born, grow old and die in the years they reach adulthood, it’s hard for them to really connect with others. When an elf befriends a human, he often becomes an important friend to their family, befriending his old companions children and grandchildren. More popular are elves that seek contacts with other creatures with a longer lifespan, like Minori or even Dhampirs. Religion Just like their kin of the sylvan elves, the Anduin have admiration for everything that grows and most of all water, the element of their patron god Eden, is sacred in every form. They also honor beauty in all its facets. Even though elves despise digging and mining, they developed a great love for the beauty of gems, silver and mithril. Although the Anduin don’t die of an old age, they may feel that there time in this realm of existence comes to and end. Often is this when their beckoning is fulfilled. When this time is approaching, the Anduin prepare for the travel into the twilight, to face their ancestors and their deities. The silver elves create special ships for twilight travel, and are supposedly able to sail above the nightberg to reach the realm of gods. Clothing The Anduin favors loose fitting garments of the finest fabrics available. No expense is saved when it comes to the Anduins appearance. Not only the draping, but also jewels, perfumes and make up are a part of it. Outsiders may think of it as a collective form of vanity but it’s an important part of Anduin culture. Both men and women tend to where robes, mantles and gowns during either moments labor of leisure. Category:Races Category:Playable race